ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level (realistic version)
Thanksgiving Day Parade Lost Level is the missing level that was cut from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Known Events The level starts with the Ghostbusters in the sewers then they went up to the surface. They found themselves in the middle of the Thanksgiving Day Parade. The guys got on a float and fought ghosts, then fought Blinkers at the end of the level. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 9/18/12 One of the parade floats was Blinkers, The Science Pup, one of Ray Stantz' favorite cartoons which as also a loose nod to The Real Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters would have fought Blinkers as the level boss. The female Possessor Ghosts were originally to appear in the Parade level but were since relocated to appear in the Museum of Natural History, when Ilyssa Selwyn gets possessed. The Clown Ghosts and Order of the Pelicans Ghosts were originally to manifest in this level but were later used for the Multiplayer Jobs. Some of the other parade floats were of Santa Claus and Pappy Sargassi. Another was the trademark penguin left by Jesse Sosa, senior character artist, in every video game he works on. In the final version of the game, the said penguin is relocated to the Firehouse, where it is under Ray's bed. Sosa's high school band recorded sounds for marching band ghosts that would have appeared in the level, too. At some point in the level, the Ghostbusters went into Ray's Occult Books. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 9/18/12 Ray needed to get something from his bookstore. The Ghostbusters would run in from outside and explore while Ray completed his task then the guys would run back out. Cross The Streams Episode 38 (ts. 39:38-42:58) Trivia *Despite being cut from the final version, the Parade is still mentioned twice. **During Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version), Mayor Mulligan is infuriated the Ghostbusters ruined "his library, museum, and parade." **During the cinematic between Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version) and Central Park Cemetery Level (realistic version), the Ghostbusters and Janine Melnitz watch a NY News 6 report, which includes footage of a disturbance at the Parade; Blinkers The Science Pup. ParadeLostLevel05.jpg *The "Museum of (Super)Natural History Level" includes some dialogue that would've been included in this level. *One of the concept art for the Parade was for Ray's Occult Books, implying there may have been some detouring similar to the Panic in Times Square Level (realistic version). Ray's Occult Concept Art *At some point in development, Jesse Sosa pushed for Dopey Dog as the level boss but it ended up as a new character named Blinkers. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 9/18/12 *If one were to dig into the program files of the game, they would find cutscenes from this lost level, proving the level was cut at the last minute. *In loose approximations, the level was 90% done in terms of content but only 20% done in terms of gameplay. skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 12/26/15 Quotes These quotes and soundbytes were pulled from the game's data files. Based upon the file names on the game disc, these would appear to have come from the deleted parade level. Ray's "That's your cue, Rookie!" line was originally heard in the E3 2009 Next Gen trailer released on June 1, 2009. A similar line is said by Ray in the library level in the final game. In that instance, he calls him "Killer". Videos *Ghostbusters: The Video Game-Hidden cutscene 1 Links *skankerzero 2/22/2010 *Spook Central 2/8/12 References Gallery Paradescreencap01.png| Paradescreencap02.png| Paradescreencap03.png| Paradescreencap04.png| Paradescreencap05.png| Paradescreencap06.png| Paradescreencap07.png| Paradescreencap08.png| Paradescreencap09.png| Paradescreencap10.png| Paradescreencap11.png| Paradescreencap12.png| Paradescreencap13.png| Paradescreencap14.png| Category:GB:TVG Levels